little dancer
by YokoNorthman24
Summary: She was nothing just a low servant. Then he came along to help free her, he only did it to use her in his army to help win the war. While she be able to melt his icy heart? or while he just push her aside like all the other woman?


Her hips moved like fine silk. Her body was like music, for every man was being drawn in by the sway. Her ocean blue eyes shined like the sky on a stormy day. Those eyes where lined with black and gold liner. Her midnight hair was pined to the top of head with gold little beads. You could see all the little curls trying to be free of their prison. Half of her face was covered in a baby blue silk cloth, at the end of the cloth where gold beads. Her shoulders and chest where covered in that same blue cloth. Her tone tan stomach was covered in little gold designs. There is a little gold sun dangling of her navel. Her hips and mid thigh are covered in the same baby blue cloth with gold beads shinning off the end. The skit showed off her long powerful tanned legs. Down those legs on her ankles are gold bracelets.

You see this little dancer was not just playing for just anybody in that sweaty man hole. No she was moving for the ice king himself. Who sat in the middle of the filthy men who just want to feel her body move against them, when they have women of their own. No she wanted to feel the kings pale flesh under her petite hands. His strong hands working wonders to her body. His sliver velvety hair in her hands pulling those long tresses. His gold piercing eyes staring into soul while making her make noises like a animal. After when the dancer was finish she swayed over to king, who was sitting on a pile of crimson pillows. There were other dancers sitting around him batting their eyelashes hoping they would be the picked. The king's face showed no emotion, the only thing that showed a little emotion was the passion in his eyes. His face and body looked like the gods themselves came down and cured him out of marble. All he was wearing was his white hakama, which showed off his fine toned chest and abs. She walked over to the ice god and bowed.

"King Sesshoumaru" she said in a voice so sweet it felt like honey going down your spine. All the king did to acknowledge her was to nod.

"Will it be alright to sit with you" she spoke without evening moving or rising her head and body from bow.

"You may." She stood up and walked to the last pillow around. The pillow was in the very back of the king. She sat there till all the women around her trying to get the kings attention that the king got so annoyed her left without a word. Right when he walked out the big and wide wooden doors a servant called me to her. She stood up like a ragged doll was pulled on its string. She strolled with the servant though the doors and out to the carriage pick up. When she looked straight she saw a sleek black coach waiting, with horses that you could not see in the night.

"ma'am," the servant said while waving her hand to the door of the carriage that was open. She walked up the two little steps that lead into the carriage. She got in and sat down with ease on the cushions. She could not see anything for it was to dark. She just sat there waiting for the carriage to pull off, she didn't know where she was going or why. All she knew was that she had to go on the ride. After a while the carriage stops, the door opens and another servant was standing there. She slid out and the servant took her hand to help her out. She stood there for a moment for she could not believe her eyes. She was staring at the king's castle. The castle looked like none other castle. It was as white as the snow the falls in the winter; the castle looked like it held power itself. There were guards all around the premier. She heard the carriage move like someone was getting out. She turned around to see the king himself prefect and deadly. You could just see the deadly power rolling off him. She went down into a bow for she was of lower status then him. She was just a bedroom toy.

"Come," he said with that baritone voice that just holds power. He walked right past her and the guards so fast that the poor little dancer had to run just to keep up his long strides. He walked through the wide double doors, then through some twist and turns that just made her head hurt trying to remember how to get out of the place he was taking her. He stopped at an elegant door. There was curving in the door, the carvings where of great dog demons on a hunt. He opened the door and walked though, she followed after him. The room was a bedroom, the walls are white, and the four poster bed has red silk sheets and fluffy looking pillows on it. There was a black wolf rug, paintings of the great dogs that use to roam the lands. He sat down on his bed and beckoned for her to come and sit with him. She swayed her lovely hips over to him and sat down. She started to take off the cloth that was covering her. That is what all men want right. He stopped her with his pale hand on top of hers.

"No, I do not want your body onna," he told her.

"Then why am I hear if I'm not here to do my job," she said while riding her eyebrow.

"I've bought you here to free you."

"Now why would you want to do that I am nothing, just a common toy," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You have power that my army need," he said with no emotion in his voice. None was showing on the marble curved face either. She could not say anything for she knew he was right. She came from a very long and powerful line of mikos. She does not know how he could have felt her power. She buries it deep down in her; she has learned from many teachers that woman of her kind have to play weak. Only do what men need her to do.


End file.
